


The Riddler and Insomnia

by totallynotaunicorn26



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I mean, comic books hate that, hot demon-alien lady, i do not care if the riddler is ooc, my bi ass was quacking when i made her, technically it's straight..., warning:an actual healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotaunicorn26/pseuds/totallynotaunicorn26
Summary: A series of events/headcanons that connect to a Mr.E.Nygma and my OC,Insomnia
Relationships: Edward Nygma x OC, The Riddler x OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Interesting Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone reading this. Insomnia was supposed to be a one-time character on my Tumblr but she kind of grew on me. I hope you enjoy this. This book will not be updated regularly,especially since I've had terrible writers block recently.

It was just another normal day at Belle Reve Penitentiary.

And by normal,I mean Edward Nygma,A.K.A The Riddler,was sitting alone in his cell,trying to ignore the other villains.

He was sitting there,quietly reading a book when an older woman in a white coat walked in. It was Dr. Jenkins,the psychiatrist that was supposed to help the villains reform. She didn’t.

“Please come with me Mr. Nygma”,she said in,what was possibly the most annoying voice ever.

Edward stood up quietly and walked behind Dr. Jenkins.

It wasn’t until they walked down the wrong hallway that Edward noticed something….off about the doctor. She was walking much more….sensually than usual.

Suddenly, it clicked in Eddie’s mind.

“Busting someone out of prison? That’s pretty unlike you Insomnia.”

‘Dr. Jenkins’ stopped walking and turned around,wearing a small smile.

Then,'Dr. Jenkins’ started to change. She grew,standing at 6ft tall. Her normally milky skin turned into an ashy gray,her brown hair becoming a glistening black,her eyes changing from blue to purple,and features becoming more sharp.

This new woman,Insomnia,merely smirked at Edwards entranced face. He’d truly never get used to watching her.

Insomnia chuckled, a warm yet dark sound.

“My,my,Mr. Nygma,you truly _are_ observant.”,she said in a low,seductive tone,causing the man in front of her to turn pink.

“I-i guess I a-am”,he stuttered out. God,the effect this woman had on him.

The woman in question merely smiles at him with an alluring look that seems to always be on her face.

Shaking his head,he says,“Why are you here anyway?I’m very capable of getting myself out of here. Aren’t you supposed to be on a mission for the Light?”

“Oh,I know that you’re capable. That smart mind of your is truly amazing. As for why I’m here,aren’t I allowed to help my favourite human?” She answers,with that same alluring look on her beautifully sculpted face,before lifting his chin with her finger,and kissing the side of his mouth.

“I-i-i-”, the man stutters,his face completely red at this point.

Insomnia merely looked at him,amused by his reaction.

“You’re so easy to tease,Eddie”,she said with a low giggle.

The man,who’s face had a dazed expression on it,said nothing on her comment.

She smiled,before saying,“As much as I’d like to pin you to these walls,we’re still in Belle Reve. With or without cameras.”

Shaking his head, _again_ ,he replies,“R-right,yeah. We should get out”

Once more,Insomnia smiles at Edward,before creating a portal leading to the outside world.

Together,The Riddler and Insomnia walk into the portal and out of Belle Reve. Hopefully next time Edward gets out himself.


	2. Insomnia Headcanons

  * She’s from a race of fairy-demon like creatures called the ‘Luai’.
  * The Luai have ash gray skin,red eyes,sharp teeth,black or white hair,and horns. They are believed to be the original 'monsters under the bed’ that children are so afraid of.
  * They can live for up to 10 000 years and dont seem to age after they turn 23,however at about 8 000 they’re skin gradually looses it’s colour before its complete white. This is when they die
  * She’s seen as a disgrace,as she is half human.
  * Her mother abandoned her when she was young to be welcomed back into the Luai community.
  * She knows Klarion and sees him as a little brother of sorts.
  * She became a villain because she felt like that would be the only thing she could do
  * She has attachment issues,and would probably break down if someone close to her left her
  * She first joined the light because of Klarion,but soon started to see some of the members as family
  * She hides her self esteem issues behind her sensual nature
  * She only ever feels beautiful if she’s around her Eddie
  * She’s merciful with the team and the outsiders,as she sees herself in people like Artemis and Terra,both children(compared to her)who found a new family
  * She chose Insomnia as her villain name because of the myth surrounding them(as stated in one of the earlier head canons)
  * She is currently engaged to Edward Nygma
  * Her birth name is Crestri,but she goes by Rebecca White, soon to be Rebecca Nygma
  * The only person she has ever truly loved is Riddler
  * She has a very dominant personality
  * She has a soft spot for the meta-kids,and never goes on a mission if it may harm them
  * She loves children in general
  * She’s met both Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy and will gladly castrate the Joker,were either woman to ask her to do so
  * She is 2 000 years old




End file.
